Hiro
Hiro is the main character of Mini Ninjas. The youngest of the six ninjas accessable in the game, he is the only one of them, as well as the only ninja in three hundred years, to be able to control Kuji magic. Character Biography Before Series Hiro was found as a young boy by the Ninja Master, having walked on his own all the way to the base of Ninja Mountain in order to become a ninja. The Master immediately sensed the child had the ability to control Kuji magic and took him in. During his time in Ninja Village, Hiro became close friends with Futo after supplying him with an effective weapon, as well as becoming infatuated with Suzume. Mini Ninjas Despite the promise they showed, Hiro and Futo were the last ninjas that the Ninja Master would have trusted to go on the quest that lay before them. However, after four of his friends disappeared while investigating the strange storms, there was no other way. Hiro and Futo had their training quickly finished under the Tengu Zen and left the village in order to investigate the storms. Before leaving, Hiro was given two Kuji scrolls to start. After freeing the four ninjas trapped along the path to his destiny and conquering the four samurai fortresses terrorizing the flatlands, Hiro ultimately defeated the Samurai Warlord, restoring peace to the world. Hiro and the other five ninjas returned to their home village, encountering several adventures along the way. A few pictures in the credits show Hiro spending time alone with Suzume, possibly starting a relationship. Hiro's Adventure Hiro will most likely return for Hiro's Adventure. Personality For a ninja at a young age, he has a great sense of honor and maturity. He is loyal and trusting among his friends, especially with Futo, whom the Tengu deem the pair as "inseperable", and believes in justice for the forest animals that were turned into samurai. Like all ninjas, Hiro is cunning and patient in battle and often waits until he sees an advantage that he can use. He is also more perceptive than his fellow villagers; when no one can figure out the problem behind Futo's incompetence, Hiro noticed that he had no weapon to suit his great strength. He shows committment to his assigned tasks and is respectful to his seniors. Upon first seeing Suzume, Hiro is shown to become so lovestruck that Futo had to bring him back to reality. Appearance Hiro is the shortest of the six ninjas due to his age. He wears a black kimono with red trimming and mesh sleeves past his forearm. He keeps his katana in a bamboo shealth over his back. He wears a full face covering except for a space for his eyes. Abilities As discovered by the Ninja Master, Hiro is the first ninja in three hundred years to have shown promise in the ways of Kuji magic. Given this power, Hiro has a wide range of abilities in this fashion, such as controlling nature, control animals and later small Samurai, and stopping time. Besides knowing Kuji magic, Hiro uses a katana as his weapon of choice, and is quite skilled with it. Like all ninjas, he is able to use the environment to his advantage in the case of stealth. He is also the only ninja who can use a fishing rod. Hiro's Power Attack: When Hiro begins to use his power attack, he jumps in the air and stops time, giving him the advantage to target his surrounding enemies. Once he locks on to targets, at high-speed he will cut through them in the blink of an eye. Trivia: *Hiro besides the Ninja Master, he is the only ninja in three hundred years who can manipulate Kuji Magic. *Despite Hiro being the youngest of the tribe, he was older than the others when he arrived at the Village. *Hiro is a Japanese name meaning "g'' Minininjas.jpg Ghost 03 copy-620x.jpg|Hiro in the Lost Soul's Graveyard 027.jpg ''enerous". Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas